


KHR - Story Collection

by Fino_Al_Cielo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Family, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fino_Al_Cielo/pseuds/Fino_Al_Cielo
Summary: Various scenarios and universes about our favorite KHR cast! These might not develop into full stories, so if any of you want to use a scenario/universe, please inform me first!





	1. The Marriage AU: The Fight

**Warnings:** Luce is a bit questionable in this fic 

 **Summary:** To strengthen the ties between the Arcobaleno and the Vongola companies, Nono and Luce agreed to have a marriage. The next heir, Tsunayuuki and Reborn were married together and after a couple of complications, both liked each other. During this time, Luce was a supporter of their marriage but 2 years later, she recognized she was getting jealous. The next day, she saw Tsuna with some other guy and tells Reborn about it. Reborn does nothing, believing in Tsuna but 2 days later, he saw Tsuna hugging another guy. He confronts her the very night. 

* * *

"Don't come close to me," Reborn growled at his wife, who was approaching him for whatever reason. 

Tsuna was surprised at the sudden change in Reborn's attitude. He was perfectly fine when she had last saw him and she didn't know what brought this sudden change. "What's wrong de-" 

She was cut off as she was given a glare from the hitman and she was surprised. After she had gotten married to Reborn, at first things were rocky since neither had wanted to get married and had partnered up to get back at their respective companies. 

From there, their relationship started improving and 6 months into their marriage, they had started engaging in couple like behaviors. Everybody was happy that day and they had a huge celebration that day. 

(It didn't mean that they stopped their  _friendly_ attacks at their companies.)

"R-Reborn, what's the ma-" 

"Leave me alone, you two-timer!" Reborn exclaimed and Tsuna could only stare at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

"W-what do you mean by two-timer?! I never cheated on you!" Now, she was getting a  _bit_ mad - she didn't like it when she was accused of things that she didn't do. 

(Now, this could only be Reborn's fault because while Tsuna was capable before Reborn came - she became impossible to reach after Reborn took it upon himself to teach her. Something along the lines of  _'I can't have someone dragging me back, so let's get you on a tortu*AHEM*training regime.'_ )

"I clearly saw you just a few hours ago with-" 

Oh hell no. 

"I was out with my childhood friend! The only one believed in me!" 

Reborn so does not gets to complain when she sees him hanging out with other females. She so does not gets jealous like this,  _so does not!_

After a moment's silence - because Reborn was now staring at Tsuna with wide eyes while Tsuna was the one angry - Tsuna turned around to leave the room

"T-Tsun-" 

**SLAM!**

Reborn winced at how hard Tsuna slammed the door. Now, he felt guilty for jumping to conclusions like that. Also, wasn't it him who taught Tsuna to not jump to conclusions without all the facts? 

God, he was so stupid. 

To think his possessive and obsessive nature of who he likes would get him into trouble like this. God, remind him again why he decided to pick a fight with  _Tsuna?_ He was practically unable to win in a fight like this...

... why did he have to teach her again? Right, because of those bastards that made them get married... 

Groaning into his hands, Reborn then started to think of ways of how to apologize to his wife. Because if he knew one thing, Tsuna was  _very_ capable of making you suffer without having to lift a finger.

* * *

"So... she's still mad at you?" Fon asked, raising one of his brow at the hitman's irritated gaze. 

Meeting the martial artist's gaze, Reborn grumbled, "It's been 2 days! How long will she keep ignoring me?!" 

Colonello snickered off to the side, "It's your fault for jumping to the wrong conclusions." 

Lal gave a snort, "It's even more funny since  _you_ are the one who taught her to not jump to the conclusions that early." 

Reborn muttered sullenly, "It's not like you often see girls and guys hugging each other affectionately." 

Everyone else could laugh at that. 

"Please,  _you_ practically hang out with girls all the time. If anything, I'm surprised she hasn't done anything yet," Verde retorted with Skull continuing, "And she is  _Vongola Decimo_ , the most powerful boss to come into power." 

For a moment, everyone took a second to think about what could possibly happen before shuddering collectively. Even Reborn did not want to think of what his wife+student could do. 

Mammon rolled their eyes first, "Face it Reborn, you've messed up. Now, you got to apologize." 

"I tried! Every second I got the chance to but she keeps giving me the cold shoulder," Reborn whined like a child. 

This was a side that the rest of the Arcobaleno saw  _after_ Tsuna came into his life. Not to mention, whenever his childish side appeared, it  _always_ had to do something with Tsunayuuki.

(It was also why they were waiting for them to recognize each other as their partners. They suffered - still are suffering periodically - 6 months for them to realize that. They couldn't have rejoiced much louder than that. Heck, all of Italia was was crying tears of happiness. Because Reborn + Tsunayuuki? Devils - that's what they were)

"What's worse is that while she keeps giving me the cold shoulder, she is doing everything she would normally do!" 

Skull blinked, "She's fine with you being in the same room as you?"

Reborn nodded before grumbling, "I think she enjoys seeing me try and fail." 

Lal snorted, "Of course, she's a sadist just like you." Here everyone stopped and thought about that sentence before Lal rectified, "Maybe even more than you." 

"That's when she hasn't had her morning coffee," Verde said while everyone couldn't hold back a wince. The horrors that they first witnessed when they saw her angry and without her coffee, cue shudders. 

"We promised not to talk about that! Heck, even the Vindice agreed to that too!" Skull exclaimed, looking perturbed. 

During all this time, Luce was unnaturally silent but even if anyone noticed, nobody called her out on it. However, a question of ' _Why is she so quiet? Usually, she is the first one to help out.'_ was ringing in their heads. 

* * *

Tsunayuuki was cooking dinner when the doorbell rang. Wiping her hands on the table, she went to see who it was, since she wasn't expecting anybody and Reborn had his keys. 

She scowled - just thinking about it brought a scowl to her face. Over the past few days, she noticed him squirming and trying to apologize and  _that_ just brought a smile to her face.  _Hmph, serves him right._

"Fon?" She blinked in surprise as she wasn't expecting the martial artist to come. 

"How do you do, Tsunayuuki-san? I was worried that you would still be at the Mansion," Fon said worriedly as he stepped forward once she invited him inside. 

"Ah, I just returned. Besides, I needed to get away from the chaos for a while. Can you believe it, they decimated the West wing!" 

Fon could laugh softly as he was led to the table and he could feel a strong and delicious aroma emanating from what she was cooking. 

"So what brings you here, Fon?" Tsuna asked after settling at the table. 

Smiling with amusement, Fon replied, "I've got to know that a certain Lioness is mad at a certain Raven." 

Almost immediately, all the warm and welcoming feel disappeared and was instead replaced by something cold and sinister. Fon, himself, could feel his smile becoming strained at the sudden change in the atmosphere. 

 _'Damn, Reborn, you definitely taught her_ very  _well. She was already scary before you came. Now? Now, she's past the point of scary and very well goes into terrifying.'_

"Oh?" Tsunayuuki asked, voice laced with venom. "And is a certain  _Fox_  here to get us to reconcile?" 

Fon did not enjoy what he was being subjugated to. It was times like these that reminded their allies why one should not piss off Sawada Tsunayuuki. Because she could have you down in just an instant. 

(Yes, he wanted them to get along - because sooner or later, both of them would get into a killing spree if they do not reconcile. They did not suffer through 6 months (still suffering) to get back to stage 1! ... But he could not say that to her right now, unless he had a death wish)

Raising his hands as though surrendering, he replied with a shook of his head, "No no, I was merely going to ask  _why_ you are mad at the Raven." 

Chuckling heartlessly (and can you really blame Fon for almost getting a heart attack?), Tsunayuuki asked, "Did the Raven not tell the little Fox of the incident?" 

Trying his best to remain calm and not to break composure (even if he had already broken it a bit), Fon replied, "I'd like to know of the Lioness' side." 

With that said, the heavy atmosphere immediately vanished to the warm and welcoming it was once, causing Fon to let out a sigh of relief. Tsunayuuki could only chuckle at the martial artist, who was trying to regain his composure. (She couldn't be this bad, right?)

"So, what happened that the Raven mistook?" Fon asked, a moment later. 

Tsuna looked at Fon for a moment (as though trying to figure out his motives) before acquiescing, "A childhood friend of mine - Souta - who also happened to be a  _guy_ came to Italy for few days. He was the only one who believed me when I was young." 

Fon remained silent at that, he knew how much the woman suffered because of her unique ability to see well-hidden emotions (add her ridiculously strong Hyper Intuition and nobody stood a chance!). When she was young (and when her flames had been sealed), nobody believed her and treated her like a freak, including her own mother (she apologized later when she was introduced to the mafia but the damage had been done). She had to grow up quickly because of that, in order to protect herself from bullies. 

If it weren't for Luce's, Aria's and Yuni's ability to see in the future, the Arcobaleno themselves wouldn't have believed her either. Even then, only when Yuni told them that she had the same ability as Tsuna albeit  _way_ weaker did they believe the woman. 

(Inwardly, Fon thanked all gods that Yuni proved it before they met Tsunayuuki or who knows what could have transpired. Now, as it is, Tsuna and Yuni can control it enough that they can switch the ability on or off.) 

"So what happened then?" he probed further. 

"We met, talked and hung out at least every other day. To me, he was like an older brother and add to the fact that it had been a while since I had seen him, I was.. emotional." 

Raising a brow at that, he went to ask before Tsuna said, "He left after a year my mom stopped believing in me as his parents were moving away for work. And yes, he is a civilian."

"I see," Fon smiled serenely. "And what caused the fight with the Raven?" 

Huffing Tsuna replied, "Apparently, he saw me hugging him when he needed to leave to get ready for his flight." 

For a moment, nobody spoke before Fon choked out laughing lightly, "Apologies, he did imply that but I was expecting a bit  _more_ that that. As it is, I can't believe he is  _this_ possessive." 

Rolling her eyes fondly, Tsuna smiled as she stood to check up on the food on the stove. 

"I swear he's like a little kid who's afraid to let go of his mommy sometimes." 

Fon couldn't help the laughter that exploded after  _that_ comparison. If Reborn would have been, then he would have been mortified. 

After having a good laugh, Fon asked, "So when will the Lioness forgive the Raven?" 

Huffing, Tsunayuuki said, "I might forgive him today..." 

Fon hid a smile at that; Tsunayuuki had always been kind and forgiving despite what she went through. And he was hoping that she stayed that way. 

* * *

_A few days after reconciling:_

"Tsuna's acting weird strange," Reborn said to the group of uncursed babies. For a moment, everyone was silent before Luce asked, "How's she acting strange?"

_'She better not tell Reborn anything!'_

"Well, she's spacing out more often and isn't talking much," Reborn replied sipping his espresso. 

_'Good, she's distancing herself.'_

"Maybe you made her angry again?" Fon suggested. Reborn shook his head indicating that no fight had occurred after their latest fight. 

Looking at each other, Luce said, "Maybe she's just tensed. You know, from the steady rise of crimes lately." 

"Possible," Reborn said. "I'll ask her. 


	2. The Unknown AU: The Memories

**Warnings:** Close Family Ties Only (no pairings)  _Words_ = Flashback

 **Summary:** Vongola's 10th Generation Guardians come to awake in a parallel world. What happened?

* * *

_"It was you...!"_

_"Haha, surprised? Did you actually think I would keep my promise?"_

_"No! Watch out!"_

_**BANG!** _

_"Stop!"_

_"Promise me... to never leave me."_

.

.

.

_"TSUNA!"_

* * *

Takeshi awoke with a jolt, panting heavily. Looking around, he got up and headed to the washroom.

"It was just a dream," he mumbled as he weakly moved towards the washroom

"Man, it was so reaslis..." he trailed of as he stared into the mirror. Slowly, he touched his face to make sure what he was seeing was true.. After a moment, he could only mutter, "F***." 

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, the ace idol of the baseball team could only stare in front of him with disbelief. 

 _'How did things turn out this way?'_ he thought as he looked around.  Currently, he was sitting in front of the demon prefect. IN. HIS. HOME. 

Now, don't get him wrong, he doesn't hates the prefect but what's he doing here when they've  _never_ interacted before? 

"Hn." (Explain herbivore)

Sweatdropping, Takeshi nervously tried to explain, "A-Ah, u-uhm... it's..." 

Taking a deep breath, Takeshi said, "I-I'm not really sure myself, Ky- I mean, Hibari-sempai. D-Demo, d-did you g-get a d-dream.. uhm.. a-about..." 

He trailed off, not knowing what he was doing; acting like they were old friends. It all started because of  _that dream_. 

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi could only stare at himself in the mirror. He was... young again. No wait, he's supposed to be 14 right now...  
_

_His eyebrows furrowed as he debated, 'No my_ dream  _showed me of being a 24 year but... if I remember correctly I'm 14?'_

_It was at that moment that his brain fried. He was never the one to think like this, it was Hayato's job and maybe Kyoya's._

_"Takeshi?" A sleepy voice came from behind. Turning around, he saw his dad standing there looking confused but worried._

_And oh god, was that really him-- his oyaji?_

_"What are doing? Awake at 3 a.m. in the morning?" he asked concerned_

_"N-No reason... u-uhm, oyaji, I -I need to meet with someone," Takeshi stammered, seeing flashes of a coffin, blood and--_

_**No, don't mix things up.** _

_He needed to meet up with one of the guardians - on who would actually listen and understand him. Ryohei was out of the question and most of them were in Italy or somewhere except..._

_except for Kyoya._

_Yes, he needed to meet him. Meet Kyoya. **NOW.**_

_"Right now? At this hour?" His father was definitely confused but so was he. And that is why he also needed to leave before the memories filled with **blood and gunsand--**  STOP THINKING!_

_"Y-Yeah.. uhm... Igottagonowbye!" He said, bolting out of the house in search for a certain skylark._

_Right now, in his mind, there were two thoughts._

_First, what was going on?_

_Second...._

_"I hope Kyoya doesn't bites me to death."_

* * *

Takeshi just trailed off as he saw Kyo- Hibari glaring(?) or was he staring(?) at him contemplatively.  _  
_

"Hn." (Dream about...?)

Understanding what the 2 year older teen was saying (and  _how_ did he know what he was saying? He's not  _friends_ with Hibari... right?), he replied, "U-Uhm, a dream a-about.. about..." 

Takeshi started to stumble with his words; not because he was scared of the prefect but because he didn't know  _how_ to say it without sounding weird. 

"Damn it! Where's Hayato when you need him?"

Takeshi had definitely mumbled that but unbeknownst to him, Hibari had heard him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, a prefect who was feared all around Namimori, had no tolerance for herbivores. Nothing fazed for far too long and he absolutely hated crowding. 

Yet... 

he allowed a baseball herbivore in his house at the ungodly hour of 3 a.m. 

( **What are you waiting for?! Go back to--** no he was NOT going there.)

Seeing the herbivore curse in front of him (and he should bite him to death for swearing) - though he was sure it was not for him to hear - he narrowed his eyes at the mentioned name. 

If he remembered correctly, that name belonged to... 

he trailed off his thoughts as the baseball herbivore started gesturing randomly while making no sense. 

Sighing, (because if  _it_ was true then--) he said something that  **he** had created to work as a code, "Clam. Rain?" 

That immediately snapped the raven head from his stuttering and random gestures. 

"Cloud?" he responded softly. 

Nodding and blinking once - another part of the code - he noticed how the herbivore immediately relaxed. Looking at Hibari warily - as though he would disappear, just like--

"Kyoya?" 

"Hn." (What now?)

Everyone could literally see a light bulb pop and blink open. 

"Did you..." 

"Hn." (Yes)

Swallowing a breath, he asked, "Can I...?" 

Takeshi trailed off, unsure if Kyoya would allow him to. He wouldn't be surprised since it was, no IS, Kyoya. 

"Hn," Kyoya said, nodding his head. Though he was surprised, Takeshi was not complaining, "Thanks, Kyoya!" 

Huffing a breath, Kyoya stood and pointed him towards a room for him to sleep in. Takeshi's grin widenned; they never needed to complete their sentences to communicate, they knew each other very well. 

Though, it would be great if  **he** were here. 

"We'll talk tomorrow during breakfast right?" Takeshi asked with a smile. 

Kyoya merely raised his eyebrows as though asking, 'Are you seriously asking me that?' 

* * *

What Kyoya and Takeshi's conversation was: 

"Kyoya?" (Can I ask you a question?)

"Hn." (What now?)

"Did you.." (Did you get the dream as well?)

"Hn." (Yes.)  

"Can I..." (Can I sleep the night here?)


	3. Flames AU: The Seal

**Warnings:** Iemitsu bashing, protective guardians and tsuna, Set 10 Years Later

**Summary:** Iemitsu had a problem - his tunafishy wasn't listening to him, saying that he was busy and that blasted ex-convict was in the way! What would Iemitsu do? Remember, he's a sky!

* * *

Mukuro kufufu'ed, "Sorry advisor-san, but Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't wants to meet with--" 

"Get out of my way, your murderer!" Iemitsu growled while lighting his finger with Sky Flames. 

It was only for a second that the finger was placed near Mukuro's forehead before Mukuro's eyes widened and immediately collapsed, shivering. 

(He was never on guard - not against Tsunayoshi's family because it'd been explained multiple times that harming Mukuro wasn't allowed. The remains of the unnamed families were proof of why one shouldn't harm one of Tsunayoshi's.)

This quickly garnered Tsunayoshi's attention, who had just stepped aside to take a call and had asked Mukuro to make sure anyone doesn't disturbs him. 

"Mukuro!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed and quickly headed towards his half Mist Guardian. Tsuna had never seen his almost infallible guardian like this - NEVER!

However, before he could reach his guardian, Iemitsu blocked his path and said, "Leave is be Tunafishy. Now's let's go and --" 

Tsuna didn't wait for Iemitsu to finish what he was saying and instead pushed him aside in order to kneel beside his shivering guardian. 

"Mukuro, are you alright?" he fretted as he tried to sooth his guardian by extending his flames before he was met with a chill down his spine. His HI (Hyper Intuition) was ringing loudly and he couldn't help but feel his stomach sink. 

"Tsunayoshi-kun... c-can't feel.. y-you o-or.. anyone e-else," Mukuro whispered brokenly even though he was clutching to his sky like he was his lifeline. 

Tsuna didn't want to believe it, "W-what do you-" 

"It's cold. C-can't feel anybody," And that had sealed Tsuna's doubts. His father - because there was no-one else - had...! 

**"You! How dare you!"** Tsunayoshi yelled at his father, his aura flaring with anger and worry. But mostly anger. 

* * *

Today was a special day, or as Tsuna would say, "an unfortunate day." 

Why? 

Well, it was because all the closely allied famiglias with Vongola had come today. It had sort of become a tradition to have an official gathering at least once a month, no matter how much Tsuna complained about the rise of paperwork. 

(Yes, the Simons, Gigleo Nero, Varia, Arcobaleno, Gesso, Cavallone and the 9th Vongola Generation were there.)

Everybody were waiting in the garden, waiting for the main boss, Tsunayoshi to arrive. 

"Where is Tsunayoshi-kun? He is never this late," Timeteo asked with worry. 

"Hmph, the pineapple head is with him, so he'll be here soon," Gokudera said, crossing his hands. 

"Besides, Iemitsu has gone to get him as well," one of Timeteo's guardian, Coyote, said, which had everyone blinking in confusion. 

Before anyone could say anything, every occupant felt the weight the weight of Tsuna's angry (but tinged with worry) aura settle. 

There was no hesitation whatsoever when the guardians and Reborn immediately moved to head towards their boss, the rest following after them in worry. 

"What do you think happened? Tsuna never lets his control slip," Takeshi asked. 

"Not unless something angered him to the point of no return," Gokudera retorted.

"But Mukuro-sama and advisor-san is with him," Chrome pointed out quietly.

"It's probably Iemitsu who did something," Reborn said. "There have been tensions rising lately." 

"You mean, ever since Tsuna called you 'dad'?" Takeshi asked amused, with the rest only rolling their eyes. 

"Hn, ask the pineapple head," Hibari spoke up as they rounded around a corner. 

Nodding, Chrome concentrated on connecting with Mukuro before starting to worry. "I can't connect with him!" 

That had everyone tense and increased their speeds. For the first time, they were cursing for being at the opposite end of where Tsuna was. It takes them at least 5 minutes to reach them and that is enough time for many things to go wrong. 

They couldn't help but release a breath when they approached the room where Tsuna's aura was almost suffocating. 

* * *

"T-tunafishy?" Iemitsu asked surprised before quickly recovering. "What's with that tone, young man. I am your father!" 

Tsuna, however, didn't bother to even touch that sentence and outright growled, "How dare you do that to Mukuro! You know it's forbidd-"

Snorting, Iemitsu interrupted, "Please Tunafishy, don't tell me you actually care for that mons-" 

"Don't you  **dare** call him a monster, Iemitsu." 

At that Iemitsu paused and looked at his son, who was glaring at him as though he were a enemy. He scoffed inwardly, his son had been corrupted by that murderer. 

"Now now, Tuna-" 

**BANG!**

"Jyuudaime! Is everything okay?!" The storm guardian said as he burst into the room. 

Iemitsu growled and before Tsuna could say anything, Iemitsu interrupted, "There is absolutely  **nothing** wrong. Now, where do you get off barging in like that? You should know--" 

"With all due respect," Takeshi interrupted with a sharp smile. "We are Tsuna's guardians and answer to him,  _not you_." 

Iemitsu spluttered when he saw the other guardians agreeing and becoming more defensive. If there was one thing that the guardians now knew, it was that Tsuna's anger was directed to Iemitsu and whatever he had done, was enough to make Tsuna  _mad_.

"Excuse me! I am his father, I have enough righ--" 

"You have  **no** right to tell  **my** guardians what to do or not, Iemitsu." 

At that everyone directed their attention to the livid brunet. Everyone, sans Iemitsu, were surprised at the half Mist Guardian in his hands, shivering. 

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gasped as she made her way to him. 

Iemitsu, not liking that no-one was listening to him, decided to remind of his authority and so he blocked Chrome's path. 

"As I said before, there is nothing wrong, so you can all  _leave_ ," as he was saying that, he was about to grab Chrome's hand but couldn't as he was sent flying. 

Everyone, who had trickled in the room, gasped except Reborn who raised both his eyebrows in surprise. After all, Tsuna had just  _kicked_ Iemitsu with a strength that was usually reserved for an enemy. 

**"Don't you dare touch any of my guardians, Iemitsu,"** Tsuna growled with vehemence, which had everyone looking between Iemitsu and Tsuna with concerned eyes. 

"Hayato, Takeshi, take lock him in the interrogation room. Kyoya, use  _any_ methods to get answers.  _Now!_ " Tsuna said seething. 

Everyone was now wary; Tsuna had never acted this way, at least not with family members. He was always forgiving and understanding, and  _always_ gave a second chance. So what did Iemitsu do that has Tsuna acting like this?

However, it was also because that this was a rare occurrence, that everybody moved quickly. They knew that Iemitsu had messed up big time and with all the clues they had, then Iemitsu had done something to Mukuro, which has the normal calm and polite brunet enraged. 

"Where's Shamal?!" Tsuna asked the rest

"He's not her-" 

"He should have been here ages ago!" Tsuna interrupted Ryohei. "Call him and bring him here!" 

"Don't worry; I'm on it," Reborn said as Leon turned into a phone. 

"Ryohei, go prepare the medical clinic!" 

"On it!" 

Tsuna only  nodded in thanks and took a deep breath to calm his nerves, while the guardians got to work. 

"U-uhm, Tsuna-kun... i-is everything okay?" 

If Enma stuttered, nobody called out on him because at this moment, everyone was afraid of the total 180 turn of the brunet's personality. 

However, Tsuna didn't deign them a response and instead, focused himself on Mukuro. 

"Mukuro, everything will be okay," he whispered to the shaking guardian, who only latched onto the brunet as though he would go crazy if he wouldn't. 

"Bossu, what's wrong with Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked worriedly. 

"Iemitsu sealed his flames!" 


End file.
